Nickelodeon
WhNickelodeon is a channel owned by Viacom,and there ar too little GOOD shows on there(Stupid Viacom).So,yeah.I only like Spongebob. CC00's Review it all has fallen down the drain excluding TMNT and Korra 2017 UPDATE: SpongeBob is actually getting a lot better in seasons 9B and 10, while The Loud House is fine (but could be improved if some of the characters were less one-note.) 'Master ventus review' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) is the best show on the channel right now. Season 1-4 of Spongebob were hilarious and timeless, though after around 2008 most of the episodes went from okay to terrible . Fairlyodd Parents used to be a funny show, but went downhill a bit after the Wishology special. The show relies too much on running gags and the introduction of new cast members (Poof, Sparky, etc) only for the new cast members to be absent in the very next season. Sanjay and Craig is honestly a hit or miss (don't really care for the constant gross-out stuff..) Breadwinners and Rabbids Invasion are not the worst shows on the channel. The rest of the channel are just Dan Schneider and his un-funny sitcoms. EliNinja's Review *Spongebob Squarepants (9.3/10): It's still a good show, even though most people can't stand the new episodes for some reason. *The Fairly OddParents (9.1/10): I still kind of like this show, despite how annoying some of the characters got throughout these past few years. *Invader Zim (11/10): I love this show, it made me laugh sometimes when I watched it, even if it can get a bit dark in some episodes (cough*Dark Harvest*coughcough). *The Ren & Stimpy Show (99/10): Words cannot describe how legendary this show was, despite how it was so obscure when I was little, that I didn't know what it was until 2007. *Harvey Beaks (10/10): best show of 2015 ever! I had watched (probably only almost) all of the show so far, and it is fantastic! *Sanjay and Craig (9.8/10): this was my favorite show back in 2013, and I still like watching episodes of it. I used to see it as Nickelodeon's version of Regular Show, but then I started noticing the differences. *Breadwinners (8/10): I'd actually consider giving this show a chance. I don't know why so many people hate it so much. *TBA Tornadospeed's Review Planet Sheen: good/10 UMG's Review 'Cartoons' *'SpongeBob:' **'New:' Annoying, pretty much unoriginal, and relies on toilet humor heavily. All of the original charm is gone. It's so desperate they made an episode where Mrs. Puff tried to murder SpongeBob. 2/10 **'Old: ' If an episode from the early seasons is on, I may end up watching it over something else. It's actually funny, the plots are great, and it has lots of memorable moments. 10/10 *'Fairly OddParents': **'Seasons 1-8:' I actually still like it after Poof. I don't know why he's hated. Really good show with a unique concept and good humor. I'd say it was probably in its prime 9/10 **'Season 9:' I don't know why, but it just doesn't seem like the older seasons, kind of like The Simpsons. It's not bad or anything, I just can't find the initial charm. 7.75/10 *'T.U.F.F Puppy:' Simply amazing. LOVE the plots and the characters, and everything about it. Especially the running gags. It's sad it wasn't on Nick more. 10/10 *'Penguins of Madagascar:' This was actually REALLY good. Great plot and jokes. Too bad it got NickToon'd and eventually cancelled. 9.5/10 *'Fanboy and Chum Chum: '''Even though most people hate it, I actually found it okay. If it didn't heavily rely on toilet shows it'd be much better. 6/10 *'Planet Sheen:' Decent. I just couldn't get into it. Felt rushed. 6.5/10 *'Avatar/Korra: Never really could get into it...not really my thing. ?/10 *'''Back at the Barnyard: Absolutely amazing show. It was really funny, the plots were really good, and it was overall enjoyable. Definitely one of Nick's top shows for me.10/10 *'Sanjay and Craig:' Meh. Relies WAY too much on toilet jokes, and the plot concept is generally something we've all seen before. 4/10 *'Rabbids Invasion: '''Literally annoying characters from a dead video game series screaming for 30 minutes. 0/10 *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:' Never followed TMNT, but I watched the show a few times. I actually enjoyed it, but I don't want to give it a proper rating as I don't know enough about it. ?/10 * '''Breadwinners: '''Just look at the trailers. WAY too much toilet jokes, and the characters/animations are pretty annoying. 3/10 'Live Action' *'Drake and Josh:' Just, amazing. Even now, after watching all the episodes, I still find myself laughing at the jokes all the time. Nick's best live action show, ever. 10/10 *'iCarly:' Especially in the recent times, I've been enjoying the show a lot more. It's funny and has unique characters and plots. 10/10 *'Victorious:' Surprisingly, I like this. A lot better than the other "teen" shows on Nick. 8.5/10 *'Sam and Cat: Really good show overall, but it needed some work. It seemed a lot less organized than iCarly and Victorious (but the references to those shows were great). Great plots and character concepts. 8/10 * 'The Haunted Hathaways:'A pretty decent show, though not as good as some of the other live action shows currently airing. . 7/10 * 'Big Time Rush: '''Honestly bores me. 5/10 *'Marvin Marvin: '''Pretty awful, jokes tried way too hard, and were pretty disgusting. I remember finding maybe one scene watchable. 2/10 Overall: ''Old Nick: 9/10. While some shows can get a bit boring, most are pretty funny'' ''Modern Nick:' The cartoons rely WAY too much on toilet jokes, and the few good original ones are cancelled/moved to Nicktoons. Live-actions shows are decent. 6/10 S&K 2.0 Review Winx Club - Best show on Nick Ever. Legend of Korra - Korra is so freaking hot!! Spongebob - Patrick is so freaking hot!! everything else sucks Faves3000's Review It's all sh*t except Korra and TMNT Brian's Review Spongebob-'''The one and only show I like! It's so funny! '''Penguins Of Madagascar-EPIC WIN! Who don't like a scret agent? Sadly it doesn't air anymore :( Fairly Odd Parents-'''A funny show! Just one word, EPIC Tpffan's Review Spongebob: It was good for the first three seasons, then it went downhill iCarly: The only good show on Nick Victorious: Meh...But Victoria Justice's songs are catchy. Big Time Rush:...Ew. That is all. TUFF Puppy: Seems like a Perry the Platypus ripoff Fairly OddParents: A good show. True Jackson, VP: Okay, but meh Planet Sheen: LAME, and Jimmy Neutron was WAY better. Fanboy and Chum Chum: THIS IS THE WORST SHOW I HAVE EVER SEEN! MarioPhineas76's Review '''Spongebob: '''It's a funnny show, but I like the episodes from 2005, 2006, and 2007. '''Fairly OddParents: '''Oh heck yeah this is an awsome show the best show on Nickelodeon right now and Cosmo is funny and Poof is cute. '''iCarly: '''I used to be a fan of the show, but now I'm not anymore but I still say it's ok. '''Victorious: '''Never watched it so I have nothing to say. '''Big Time Rush: HOW CAN MY SISTER LIKE THIS SHOW??????!?!!!!!!!! The show's wierd, but I like that it uses cartoon sound effects. TUFF Puppy: '''I know everyones saying it's a Perry ripoff, but the show is still good. '''True Jackson VP: '''It's ok '''Planet Sheen: '''1 word.... weird '''Penguins of Madagascar: '''The show is just plain epic. '''Fanboy and Chum Chum: '''What the hell was I watching. IT"S HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!! Gray Pea Shooters Review: '''Spongebob: '''I went from Think its ok to hating it. Then back to loving it. Over All: ***** Five StarsUPDATE: LSD AND HORRIBLE. '''Fairy Odd Parents: '''This show is still on? Dinkleburg... Meh its ok i just stop watching it. I think its predictible. But thats every show. Over All: **** Four Stars '''True Jackson VP: '''Also...this show is still on? Its likly a rip of of i carly... Over All: ? Cause i never watched it. '''Penguins of Madagascar: '''GREAT SHOW!!! But needs more action. IM RICO! Over All:**** Four Stars '''Planet Sheen: I dunno Over All:? Only watched one episode Fan Boy And Chum Chum: '''This show.... one word..........lame. Over All:* ONE STAR!!! '''i Carly: '''T_T does anyone hate this show as much as i do? LAME! ARHH! It was ok for a LITTLE bit... Over All:** Two Stars '''Victorious: '''I truly HATE This Show i do! I HATE IT! (Dies) Over All: Negative Four Stars '''Big Time Rush: '''This show stinks. I can't Take this stuiped show... Over All: Negative One Stars '''Avater Last air Bender: '''I like this show its cool i didn't see the whole thing. Over All: **** Four Stars '''Danny Phantom: '''I know you know what im gonna say...this show is still on??? I didn't like it. It creeped me out. Over All: *** Three Stars... err mabey 2 '''TUFF PUPPY: '''Eh. alright...*** NermalTheBunny's Review '''Spongebob (Both 1999-2004 and 2005-present) - I love SpongeBob, a lot!! iCarly - A first live-action show on Nick, I do kinda like it. What about All That, Clarissa Explains it All, Wienerville, Hey Dude, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, and Kenan and Kel? The Real Slim Shady (talk) Big Time Rush - Never watched it before. Victorious - Same as above. T.U.F.F. Puppy - I liked T.U.F.F. Puppy when I was 10, It was a great show! Penguins of Madagascar - Totally quite good. Fairly OddParents -''' I think that was okay, but the episode "Fairy, Fairy Quite Contrary" was quite terrible, so I won't watch it again, seriously! 'Planet Sheen -' If Jimmy Neutron's script looks different, Planet Sheen is way better. '''Fanboy and Chum Chum - It's great. Barnyard - I like this show, way better than Jimmy Neutron or The . True Jackson VP -''' More like Michael Jackson VP, because he sings Thriller, Beat It and my personal favourite Billie Jean! So I'm going give a ? 'The Naked Brothers Band -' I hate it, truly not naked at all! '''Danny Phantom - I (sort of) like Danny Phantom The Legend of Korra '- I still like this show. Other Best Shows on Nickelodeon *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *Sanjay and Craig *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Harvey Beaks *Breadwinners *Bunsen is the Beast! *Welcome to the Wayne *Doug (I almost forget Doug!) Okay Shows *ToonMarty *Rugrats *Hey Arnold (the Jungle Movie was better!) Bowser & Jr. Really only interested in ''Korra right now, but even the release date for Book 3 hasn't even been hinted at, besides the really vague "soon," so I've got nothing here other than that. MrJoshbumstead's revew SpongeBob- The best Nick show I've ever watched. Spongebob is so funny & realy there were only 2 episodes I didnt like. The rest are EPIC! Ren and Stimpy- Very funny! Need it back. Just like SpongeBob only Ren & Stimpy came out 1st & was even spoofed on Tiny Toon Adventures. Blues Clues- I still like that show even though it was made for kids Barnyard- The film & TV Show is oh so funny iCarly- The only episode I liked was the one w/ Pak-Rat (because its a spoof of Pac-Man). The rest are dum Dora the Explorer- I used to love that show but now I think its to old school & spanish Penguins Of Madagascar- I saw some episodes of the show & they were pretty awsome & somewhat funny Invader Zim- I've heard of that show but I never seen it. Rawrlego EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE AwesomeCartoonFan01's review *'''SpongeBob SquarePants: Seasons 1-3 are gold, 4-7(?) were from ok to Bad, 8(?)-10 are pretty good tho! *'T.U.F.F Puppy' - it's cool. *'Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' - It's cool too. **'Planet Sheen' - Ehh it wasn't what I was expecting. I didn't really like it all that much. ***2018 Update: Planet Sheen terrifies me. *'The Fairly Oddparents' - Ehhhh.... *'Back at the Barnyard' - It's fine. *'Penguins of Madagascar' - I liked it, still kinda do really. It was pretty good. *'Sanjay and Craig' - Ehhh it could have less gross and butt humour (from what I've seen) *'iCarly' - GOOD SHOW. *'Drake and Josh' - Good. *'Sam and Cat' - Meh, I don't really care for it. *'The Thundermans' and The Haunted Hathoways - Same as above *Really I can say this for about any of the live action Nick shows. Ghostos Reviews Spongebob:Same thing as MrJoshBumstead Dora:Terrible Penguins of Madagascar: I like it. Fairly Oddparents:I kinda like it. T.U.FF Puppy:Same as Penguins of Madagascar Blues Clues:Dum Olivia:Dumber then Blues Clues. Fredthefish's Review Spongebob from 1999 to 2005: So epicly random and hilarious! Almost as epic as P&F. Spongebob from 2006 to present: WORST SHOW EVER! Fairly Oddparents: Like Spongebob from '99 to '05, epicly random and hilarious. Dinkleberg... Jimmy Neutron: Also epic, I miss it. Everything else: Horrible. What happened to this channel? Jawa Man second best channel ever! Moon snail *Spongebob Squarepants: It's pretty good now. 7/10. *Planet Sheen: Literally the best thing to grace this pathetic earth. 18,446,744,073,709,551,615/10 *Everything else: Eh. Rocko shellbach Current Nickelodeon Spongebob: was good from 1999-2004 then it just Sucked Fairly Odd Parents: Not as good as it was before but still OK Lengend of Korra : Great Sucessor to Avatar Fanboy and Chum Chum : Not good AT ALL Robot and Monster : Trying to Hard to make little kids Laugh so NO good T.U.F.F Puppy : Great Icarly: Season 1 was good but after I Go to Japan it went Downhill TPOM : Meh dont care for it Kung Fu Panda : just ok How To Rock: Rip off of Victorius Victorius : Ok New Figure It Out : Nothing wrong but air the old ones BTR : Never good Planet Sheen : Disgrace to Jimmy Neutron Teenage Muntante Ninja Turtles: Ploit was Ok havent seen much Older Nickelodeon Hey Arnold! : Love it Rocko's Modern life : Love it Rugrats : Very good Doug :Great characters and Plot Ren and Stimpy : Gross but Funny Aaahh! real monsters : Nice Show KaBlam! : Great and Funny All That : same as KaBlam Kenan and Kel : Brillient Show Drake and Josh : same as Kenan and Kel Rocket Power : pretty good Wild Thornberrys : Decent Weinerville : Cartoons on that show were Long but was still a great show Chromebolt Spongebob Squarepants: IT'S STILL GOOD. (9/10) Marvin Marvin: Eh. (3/10) The Fairly Odd Parents: OH YEAHHHHHH (8/10) Planet Sheen: Okay. (5/10) Jimmy Neutron: AW YEAH (7/10) T.U.F.F. Puppy: It's great. (8/10) Fanboy and ChumChum: Eh. (5/10) DMMIJR Spongebob: Was great for the first 5, now I think it's running out of ideas... ICarly: Stayed strong... Big Time Rush: Whats the point??? It's nothing! Victorious: Never liked it. Penguins of Madagascar: Alright... Fan Boy and Chum Chum: Never heard of it. Never want to see an episode... No! Just NO! Fairly Odd Parents: 2nd favorite show. Nuff said. Planet Sheen: Terrible. True Jackson VP: Don't really remember it. Meh. Avatar/Korra: Whats not to like??? How to Rock: Stole Samantha/Skyler from Good Luck Charlie... (Yea I am a GLC fan...) Brainsurge: LOVED that show!........At first. Now it's gone downhill. Drake and Josh: Meh. TMNT: Get out of my sight!!! Jimmy Neutron: Alright... All older cartoons: BRING THEM BACK NICK! PLEASE!!!!! Nick Jr stuff: Dora: WHY DOES IT EXIST??? Bubble Guppies: I like that show. WWW: What is that yellow thingy? Blues clues: Same as Dora. GDG: Same as Dora. Umii Zoomi thingy: How do you even spell Ummmi Zoomi anyways? Lazy Town: Same as Dora The upside down show: I like it. It's a good(?) show. Wonder Pets: Same as Dora. Backyard alien things...: REALLY WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS??? Max and Ruby: Same as Dora. Fresh Beat Band: Same as Dora Ki-lan: Merp. Websites: Petpet Park: Loved it at it's first and second year! Then it turned into bleh. Neopets: No. Just No. Monkey Quest: 0_0 I said a lot...... LiaFH *everything - bad the worst is that most of the shows now are spin-offs of movies that are even worse. GET YOUR OWN IDEAS OR GIVE UP The Real Slim Shady/KingOfSpriters13/Theweb0123 (I'm on like my third regeneration clone extra man d*mmit nerdiness stop tripping me up account by now. So here are my opinions. Keep in mind that I've been boycotting the channel for 3 years, so I can only give opinions on what was on Nick in 2010. Cartoons: Spongebob: Ah, nostalgia. Spongebob was a hit cartoon with memorable characters and funny jokes. It scored big with audiences, and was the cornerstone of Nickeodeon for a good while there. But as time went on, the show got lazier, and stopped being as funny, to the point where nowadays, it's not even good. It's annoying, mean, and just not that funny. Still, there are a few good moments. Overall, meh but not terrible. 6/10 Fairly OddParents: Holy mother of Fuxze, this is still on? I'd thought the show had been cancelled for a while when I stopped watching Nick, but apparently I was wrong! Back in the day it was funny, but I don't know much about the show post-Poof. Based on what I saw, 8/10 The Mighty B!:' '''This is, in my opinion, the foulest, dankest, pile of roadkill skunks and cow sh*t Nickelodeon show ever produced. I'm dead serious. It's retarded. The dumbest show I've ever seen. It's basically Family Guy crossed with The Room, if Seth MacFarlane had brain damage. Jump cuts, confusing jokes, jokes that fall flat, characters that are annoying, and to top it all off, disgustingness. Some cartoons can get away with being gross, because it's part of a funny joke. But when you expect the grossness to be the entire joke, you're just left with grossness, not a joke. Overall, it's a nausieating, idiotic mess of a show that I hope got cancelled somewhere between then and now. '''2/10' T.U.F.F. Puppy: When I first saw this show, I didn't think much of it. It was about some spy dog and spy cat doing spy stuf. I thought it would be a dissapointing dud like most opf the shows on Nickelodeon at the time. But as time went on, I saw more and more of the show, and I began to think it was funny. The spy satire worked most of the time, and the characters grew on me (espectially that labrodoodle scientist guy, he rules). Overall, 8/10 CGI: Penguins of Madagascar: It was pretty cool. One of the best shows Nickelodeon had to offer in 2010 (when I official stopped watching the network). Granted, it was no Invader Zim, but it was funny and entertaining. And that's what counts. 8/10 Tak and the Power of Juju: Oh god. This show is easily the worst CGI show ever created. The jokes fall flat, the characters are annoying, the animation is terrible, and to add insult to injury it's a complete slap in the face to the classic video game it's based on.' 3/10' Fanboy & Chum Chum: Not the worst Nickelodeon has put out there, but I wouldn't say that it's particularly good either. It still suffers a lot from the problems Tak had, bu they've refined the humor a little and the animation is a little nicer. Still, not that funny or well animated, definitely not to the point of giving this a reccomendation. 5/10 Back At The Barnyard: Honestly, I don't have very much to say about this one. Take Fanboy & Chum Chum, but make them farm animals. There you go. Also, how come Daisy from the movie got replaced by some chick named Abby? 5/10 Live Action: iCarly: Honestly? This one is, at least in my opinion, the best non-Nicktoon Nickelodeon has ever made. Sure, sometimes it looked kind of stupid and sure, sometimes it relied on plain random-ness to carry a joke, but at the heart of it all, it was funny. Anyone else remember when the sign Spencer made broke and said "Pee on Carl"? Spencer was one of the shows best characters, but Sam and Gibby were also awesome. I only broke my Nickelodeon boycott twice since 2010: to see Nick Studio 10 for myself, and to watch iGoodbye. Let's hope Sam & Cat does well. Lulz Sam and Cat - Seriously? UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH. Looks stupid. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck K-Zone for featuring this crap. 0/10 Sanjay and Craig - Looks kinda awesome. Ahem. Tsk, tsk, tsk... Leave me alone while you laugh your butts off and kill yourselves. I'm an ANIMATION JUNKIE. 9.5/10 Rabbid Bronies - WTHeck, K-Zone?! This looks awful... 0/10 Etc. Invader Rob's Review OLD SpongeBob (199-2004) OMG THIS WAS AMAZING! NEW SPONGEBOB SUCKS! OLD (9.5/10) New (2.3/10) FOP - Ehhh, it's nice, but think Butch Hartman has been running out of episode ideas lately (An episode about Sparkey being Heroic, Timmy going to a country club, an invisible Crocker) I just think he's copying main plot points from older episodes and re writing them to appear newer. Invader ZIM - OH MEH GAW THIS IS THE BEST CARTOON ANIMATION WIL EVER SEE! NICKELODEON IS A DICKELODEON FOR CANCELING IT! (10/10!!) Sanjay and Craig - It's okay...I guess... (5.2/10) BreadWinners - ...What the hell is this? How was this crap even greenlite? (0.4/10) Sam and Cat - Looks like Butch Hartman and Dan Schidner are both running out of ideas. This doesn't deserve my rates. The Thundermans - No...just no... This also is not rate worthy. Th Haunted Halfthaways - Bad visual effects and acting (4.4/10) mimitchi33 *'SpongeBob SquarePants (entire show)': Oh my god, this is the WORST SHOW EVER! I even hated it as a kid. (0/10) *'Fairly Odd Parents': A very interesting and fantastic cartoon. (10/10) *'ICarly': This show has a cool premise and great songs. (10/10) *'Jimmy Neutron': This movie and show rock! (10/10) *'Avatar the Last Airbender': It's a great American anime. (10/10) *'Sanjay & Craig' - Bizzare rip-off of Regular Show. (6/10) *'Back at the Barnyard' - I saw this movie once and it was good. (10/10) *'Winx Club:' My favorite Nick show. (10/10) *'Rugrats': This was my childhood. (10/10) *'CatDog: '''Don't remember much, but it was whimsical. (10/10) *'Mr. Meaty: This was funny! (10/10) *'''Drake And Josh: Who could ever forget about this comedic show? (10/10) *'The Amanda Show:' Nick's best sketch comedy other than All That (10/10) *'All That:' Great sketch comedy. (10/10) J2011 Spongebob: It's OK. Has gotten better 7/10 The Loud House: It's a fine show. That's it. People overhype this show like it's Nick's best hit ever. 6/10 TMNT: It's ok, but in my opinion, Season 5 was a mistake. Glad it's the last season. 7/10 Harvey Beaks: I don't watch it. But it seems OK. 8/10 Alvin: I don't watch it. Mysticons: I haven't seen it. Thundermans: Gotten better. 7/10 Bunsen Is A Beast: I think this is trash. 3/10 Henry Danger: This is a fine series, but Season 1 is the best. 6/10 Welcome To The Wayne: A pretty good show with some Gravity Falls vibes. 10/10 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn: I really hate this show. 2/10 Game Shakers: Slighty below average, and I think these characters live in the Hood. 5/10 FOP: Ugh, writers are sooooo lazy nowadays. Lazily done jokes, plot holes, lazily done jokes, unlikable characters, even lazy choppy animation! UGH! 0/10 Squirrel71's Overview Thing * Dawn of time (2006) to 2008: Yay Nickelodeon is amazing, only a very few stupid shows on this channel. * 2008-2011: I like the Dreamworks-Based cartoons but Tuff Puppy and Fanboy and ChumChum are stupid. * 2011-2013: What the? Planet sheen is so stupid it looks like Justin Bieber was shrunk and put into a space ship * Late 2013: Nickelodeon has gone downhill so much, Robot and Monster, Sanjay and Craig and Rocket Monkeys are unoriginal. Who designed these? * 2014+: Byebye Nickelodeon! Curiousgorge66 *SpongeBob: Original: 10/10. Revival: 6/10. *Fairly OddParents: Pre-Fairly Odd Baby: 10/10. Post-Fairly Odd Baby: 8/10 from Seasons 6 to 8, 6/10 since Season 9. *Breadwinners: 1/10. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Season 1: 7/10. Post-Season 1: Ranges from 4/10 to 6/10. *Rugrats: Original: 9/10. Specials: Depending on what holiday season it is. Revival: 8/10. *Robot and Monster: Ranges from 5/10 to 9/10. *Sanjay and Craig: Ranges from 3/10 to 5/10. *Live-action stuff: Live-action shows: 0/10 each. FOP Movies: Ranges from 3/10 to 6/10. *Nick Jr.: To me, it's 2/10. Dora is definitely 0/10 since Season 6. *Big Time Rush: Nickelodeon was trying to copy Disney Channel's shows about boy bands. 1/10. *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Ranges from 4/10 to 7/10. *Legend of Korra: I never even watched it, so I'm currently not giving it a score of how good it is. This may change if I do watch it. *The Loud House: 8/10. *Welcome to the Wayne: This show has good potential based on the web series alone. 7/10. ZeedMillenniummon89 SpongeBob: All seasons are good Power Rangers: All of them are good except for Operation Overdrive, Samurai/Super Samurai, and Megaforce/Super Megaforce. Though Super Sentai is better Yu-Gi-Oh: Awesome! Digimon Fusion: Awesome! (PLEASE DUB HUNTERS!) Game Shakers: Good Henry Danger: Good Fairly OddParents: Good The Loud House: Okay The Thundermans: Good Alvin and the Chipmunks: Good Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012): Good Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra: Good Harvey Beaks: Good Timebomb192potato SpongeBob: Noice The Loud House: Noice Mysticons: Meh, alright Madi Shinx *SpongeBob: Seasons 1-4 are good, Season 5 was a mixed bag, Seasons 6-9a weren't good, Season 9b-present are good. *The Loud House: Great! *Planet Sheen: Coolio. *The Fairly OddParents: Seasons 1-8 are good, seasons 9-10 are bad. *Rugrats: Good *Jimmy Neutron: Awesome! Pixel *the loud house - gay af *planet sheen - sexy Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Spongebob Category:Random Works! Category:Reviews Category:Channels Category:Dinkleberg... Category:Don't tempt fate bro Category:Oh you did it. your screwed Category:GIVE UP Category:Planet Sheen Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:TMNT Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rugrats